


No One Escapes

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [14]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Fanon, Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All The Ships, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crazy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Escape the Night Season 4, Escape the Night Season 4 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, Face Slapping, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Heartbreak, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Discord, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Musical References, Original Character Death(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Kill Me, Pride, Pride Parades, Romantic Gestures, Song Lyrics, Temporary Character Death, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, Transphobia, Triggers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Our favourite fandom-tan's further exploits in her little community den. Mind you, it's quite a big den for a 'little' fandom like herself. The sequel toThe Girl Who Got Away.





	1. Navy Fleet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavi0123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/gifts).



> lavi, you said that you wanted a sequel. I hereby give you what you want. However, you should have been careful for what you wish for - I don't want you committing murder-suicide over a mere online fic. (Don't worry, nothing drastically bad happens...yet. Or whether it will actually happen, I'm not even sure at this stage.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ETN thinks shipping is weird, then is immediately proven wrong - that she's the among the few sane ones in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Chala, who mentioned shipping instincts.

_What would happen if, say, Eva and Oli got into a relationship after their entire ordeal?_ a small part of her mind wondered. _Or, maybe, Jetpack Girl and Riley left the Mansion and began dating because of the diminished taboo against lesbians?_ _  
_

The voices had been persistent in her head for months, but it was only during these times - _St. Valentine's Day_ \- when they actually began to overtake her thoughts.

"Hello, 'Kenzie, whatcha thinkin' about?" Ah, it was...a maroon-eyed with spectacles...something that all Digital Personifications possessed (and generally wore)...AO3, yeah.

"Roi and Teala seem to go well together," she blurted out. AO3 chuckled.

"Ships, then. Of course, it's the prime time of the year, dear. Don't be confounded by these instincts. They're normal for all'a ya. The rest of the folks get it much, _much worse_ than you. Look a' Alexandra." In the middle-right of the room, HP was muttering like she was more mental than she actually was, scrawling in her surprisingly large, right-slanting font (with _very_ loopy 'l's) and crossing out ships as everyone could see from the mirrors on the ceiling (but barely anyone was, as they _themselves_ were preoccupied with their own thoughts).

_~~Harmio~~ rowlinged ~~Romi~~ she said need therapy ~~Drappl~~ one scene maybe l8r ~~Tomar~~ r W ~~olfsta~~ I don't even know OMG ok maybe ~~DROBLET bang on table sickening site ya~~ s wait no ~~GIANT SQUID/HARRY~~ what_

_DEMUMBRIDGE I WANT TO SEE THE KISS wait, what if..._

_HERMIONE WITH HERSELF USING HER TIME TURNER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME_

Her sight shifted to Hunger Games' position.

_PeeNis wtf would she do this to us - EVERLARK_

_what if KALE played - omg thats just a s b a d_

Then Hetalia, because why not.

_fruk usuk gerita germancest americest rusame ruscan rochu nichu hongice hongtai koho taiviet roberto itapan hrechibitalia sufin suden (or is it SweDen lol) dennor sunor finest lietpol or rusliet or lietbel or ALL_ SAN

_pruaus aushun - canon or pruhun - F*** IT ALL_ DREI _  
_

_maybe even russia/australia because both are impossible to invade lol_

~~_shine bright like a doitsu_ ~~

_ruspan frapan or it nihonhonhon nope maybe oznz america/confederacy h e c c COLONEL SANDERS/AMERICA -_ NANI

Hetalia then proceeded to fling their pen across the room out of sheer annoyance.

ETN could only stare, her face screaming, as Hetalia kindly put it, _NANI?!!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not kid at the ships. I consider ETN lucky to be a little more conservative on the shipping front, as no shipping wars have occurred (so far, hope I don't jinx it).
> 
> HP Ships: Droblet = Draco/Goblet (Book #1 briefly mentions Draco banging his goblet on the Slytherin table during the Leaving Feast. It was canonically described as "a sickening sight". I think you can work out the double entendre from there); Giant Squid/Harry (I have heard of a fic about that on Quora, but have never read it); Dementor/Umbridge; Hermione Selfcest with Time Travel (I am not even kidding at this one).
> 
> HG Ships: Kale = Katniss/Gale (I was just wondering.)
> 
> Hetalia Ships: Many of which (i.e. pretty much all of them) involve either incest (between blood siblings or otherwise), pedophilia (technically speaking, due to major age differences between the Nations...by true age, not physical age) or SHEER CRACKINESS. Don't question the Hetalians. Trust me - all of those that I have mentioned are just the tip of the iceberg.  
> 'San' and 'Drei' are Japanese and German for 'three', respectively.
> 
> **Hey, so I'm planning to introduce the Eden Trilogy Fandom and Storytellers Fandom into this. Tell me if you want them to be male, female or non-binary (you may specify), please, and I'll try to think up a good name for them.**


	2. The Despondency Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 Episode 5 left the entire fandom shooketh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, obviously. Blood and death too - trigger warning, folks.  
> lavi, this is where the dark stuff comes in.

“ _Should've come alone_  
_I ain't messin' with my throne_  
_Gotta keep you at a distance_  
  
_Trying to roll my name_  
_Why play a wicked game_  
_Welcome to your warning rune_ ”

\- _Warning Rune_ , Catherine Keithley

* * *

The darkness. She was running. A sight she did not wish to see.

Curfew had been broken.

She did not care. The green light vanished before her eyes. Green, life, hope. Gone.

A blade, invisible in the night, sank into her stomach, _why, why why!_

It was pulled out, but _no! My people's predictions cannot hold true! Run, Gabbie! You can't possibly do this to us, Black Knight -_

The blade plunged into her guts again. Someone was screaming, but she had no idea who. _No, why, how could you -_

* * *

“ _The last thing I heard_

_Was you whispering 'goodbye'_

_And then I heard you flat-line_ ”

\- _Not Gonna Die_ , Skillet

* * *

AO3 was patrolling the halls.

It was her turn to be on the lookout for students out of bed at 2am. She hadn't seen many breaking curfew throughout her ten or so years on the staff, except for HP herself (whom had been caught snogging on the rooftop “astronomy” balcony with PJO).

She had a bad feeling about this night. A terrible, sinking feeling filled her stomach.

“'Lo?”

Her flashlight illuminated the floors before her. A crumpled figure laid on the floor, staining the carpet with blood. A rusty scent drifted towards her.

Oh, of _course_. Death-oriented Fandoms tend to die with their characters out of emotional attachment, _but it doesn't look good for her this time 'round. Something big has gotta have happened._

A jungle green hoodie had a hole dug into it by a sword from Purgatory. _'Kenzie got some divas on set. They ain't gon' be happy 'bout that._

“'Kenzie? Y'okay?”

Violet eyes blinked slowly, staring into maroon.

“That - damn - Black - Knight, the f**k -” the younger girl panted, reaching for her replica of that damned Pink Revolver of Betrayal, prepared to march to the Training Room to murder a mannequin or ten.

* * *

“ _Trust me and I'll keep you safe_  
_Under a glass in my museum_  
_Find me and you'll feel my rage_  
_And a hunting dark maze_  
  
_This is your warning rune_  
_Warning rune hey, hey_  
_Your warning rune_  
  
_Trust me and I'll keep you safe_  
_This is your warning rune ey, hey_ ”

\- _Warning Rune_ , Catherine Keithley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Despondency' means something along the lines of 'despair'.


	3. A Fandom's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the disaster that was Season 4 Episode 9, Little Miss Fandom herself finally musters up the energy to give Mr. Creator a piece of her broken mind.

_A Couple of Hours Before the Release of Season 4 Episode 10_

A week. An entire week of screams, pain, tears and gore. Salty tears fell fast and hard as she marched up to the front door of her creator, raging for her people were raging for the loss of the dearest Cinnamon Roll in what could be one of the most brutal ways possible.

Her fist hammered on the door. When it was opened, a _familiar, oh so familiar, one she heard haunt her nightmares every other day_ voice responded to her raging self. Blue eyes. Brown hair. _Kill that d[bleep]k-[bleep]ss piece of mother[bleep]ing sh[bleep]. He has caused you nothing but fear, pain and death for all these years..._

"'Kenzie, what are you doing h-"

_SLAP!!_

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled back by FotLD, Danganronpa, Until Dawn and several other Fandoms who had thought it was a good idea to follow where she was going.

"'Kennie, you are _not_ committing murder right on someone's front porch. It's not worth it. People will track you down because you just killed a decently famous YouTuber. Think about them!"

"And the finale is set to be out in a couple of hours, who knows, maybe that Wallet you were talking about would actually save the day. Or that Lollipop. I know you wouldn't want to miss those monsters getting owned!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE (when the Episode was released):  
> America: You can't try to kill your Boss just because he killed someone!  
> ETN S4E10: _"The Emperor loved to think of himself as a hero..."_  
>  ETN: You know what? You remind me of dear old 'friend' of mine. A selfish, narcissistic piece of work. I know what you were like in the Forties, 'Hero'.
> 
> okay, he wasn't really that bad, but poor girl is going through an existential crisis because people keep dying because of her...hmm...


	4. The Cult Which Yeeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dubious invitation to a Discord server could only lead to chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Kerrie, Kerrie and more Kerrie.

The moment she created a Discord account was when her life flipped over on its side.

Almost immediately after she created her account (it was evening/night, so thank goodness she could only see the time but not outside her room), a notification popped up. One of her Authors had sent her a message bearing two invitations.

The first was to the Authors' server, which she happily joined to keep an eye on the proceedings of the fandom.

The second was one bearing a clown face. _No, no no!_ _Why would they pull such a terrible stunt?_

She made the mistake of clicking JOIN.

She was greeted by a plethora of messages.

 _KERRIE Night_?! Who had named her that? Even if she were to have a nickname, MacKerrie sounded far better.

_KillerKerrie_ _: Who are you?_  


She slapped a hand to her face and typed in _Your master_.

A fountain of messages sprouted before her eyes, and before she knew what was going on, she was yeeted out of the server for no apparent reason.

_Thank God…_  


Minutes later, several other fandom members, according to the AO3 Authors Discord, yeeted themselves out of the server as well, due to various reasons involving Cthulu Squidward, marriage and ignoring what they had to say, which she was also thankful for - as she swore to never venture into that side of her realm ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real events that just happened. ETN's Discord account is Miss Escape the Night (#2598).  
> The Kerrie Cult actually has a Discord. I myself, Alice, Cinna and Mystic all did just yeet ourselves out.


	5. Who You Are At Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can one resist attending a Pride event?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those going through this particular crisis: we'll get through this. Remember that you are loved for who you are.  
> (I know, I know, I've been gone for three months, but I've been planning this since October, okay? I just never had the time, energy and motivation to write it.)

"I'm so sorry you got the memo so late! I forgot your Boss is on our side and has been confirmed to be since before you were born!"

"Yeah," ETN grinned, a familiar song playing in her head, "I was practically born for this. And don't even start on the rest of the cast."

_Don't wait for the world to be ready…_

"So… let's go! AO3 is proctoring the party, has been for years. I think one of your folks called her a _Yaoi Cesspool_? She has a T-shirt that says that now."

* * *

The Pride Hall was decorated with rainbow streamers and balloons, pride flags hanging on the walls and as curtains. Songs celebrating diversity and LGBT themes were blaring from several huge loudspeakers positioned at the corners of the room.

_'Cause we're all somewhere in the middle; we're all just looking for love to change the world…_

_But if the world stops spinning tomorrow; we can't keep running away from who we are…_

A large number of Anime/Manga Fandoms were hanging out in a corner by the door, speaking rapidly in Japanese about their ships, though Hetalia was clear about their status on the matter, wearing a Non-Binary pride pin and a T-shirt that says 'I Ship Anything and Everything'.

"Seriously?" She couldn't fathom shipping literally anyone with everyone - some of her people only went for one side.

"Hima-papa didn't say anything about preferences or whatnot other than _Sverige_ being gay for _Suomi_ , and that's it!" Hetalia explained cheerfully.

"You ship 'next-generation' Nations with even the _Ancients_ ," someone pointed out.

"Well, I can't control what the humans ship, and there's not much of a concept of age, anyway, when you're immortal."

"You ship Nations with various _food items_."

"And I ship… Jason… with the brick that knocked him out and the stapler he munched on as a two-year-old, you can't go around criticizing shippers," another voice piped up. "That's hella rude."

Someone facepalmed in the background.

"Hey… PJO, is it?"

The notorious boyfriend of the Potterverse fandom sported a pan pride pin and a rainbow bookmark was stuck somewhere in the middle of his copy of _The House of Hades_.

"Hey, kid. Just had a coming out?"

"No, just super late to the party." Although she appeared older than the other Fandom, she knew that the Riordanverse Fandom had been around since 2005, ten years more than her (11, content-wise, but hey, she grew up fast, might as well embrace the age).

"Schist, I thought I had everyone when I got appointed to organize the invite lists. Been here since 2013, took the kids a while. I had to sink a couple of ships to get in here. No regrets, though."

"Wait, sink…?"

"When you ship the gays with girls, that's when you have a problem. Especially because the closet doesn't really stop growing. Tried talking to Hetalia about the historical aspects of the issue, but… I forgot Historical Hetalia partially falls under their depressive triggers. Dam the Nazis… and fascists, for that matter."

The two went into a lengthy discussion regarding various ships and historical precedents of the Community, and it turned out PJO was still not over _The Burning Maze_ , for various reasons. She could only sympathize - she wasn't over all her deaths either, especially those particularly brutal ones, she could still feel the scars.

Eventually, HP came looking for her partner-in-fantasy, carrying a notebook with various pride memos sticking out of it, though she wore an Ally badge instead.

"Any updates from Hecate's daughter?"

"Nothing to report to Heir Olympus, other than Dumblewald growing in popularity since _Crimes of Grindelwald_. As expected." HP shook some rainbow glitter out of her brown mane. "I still can't believe JK's… you know, a -"

"I know, _ákoitis_ …"

"It's been years, but even now, she's…"

ETN decided not to ruin the moment and turned around again.

_Some girls like girls, some boys got a boyfriend; I like guys and they like me_

_We hold hands, make out, and do all the things that lovers do_

Several musical Fandoms were singing along to the songs, and the Land of Oz and Wicked - siblings in their own right - were talking about ships, because of course they were. Disney smiled at the aforementioned Fantasy Couple, humming _Let It Go_ under her breath. Les Misérables was chatting with some other Fandom. The Minecraft siblings were chowing down on pride-themed baked goods and likely planning on building something promoting love without prejudices and boundaries. Even LoTR was walking the perimeter of the room, on the lookout for any homophobic Fandoms that wanted to interrupt the celebration of embracing oneselves.

"'Sup, 'Kenzie?"

Her hand was on a spare lollipop when she turned around, meeting the warm maroon eyes of AO3.

"Oh," she silently breathed a sigh of relief, not at all liking that everyone had a tendency of sneaking up on others, "hey."

"Y' on any team?"

AO3, in her rainbow T-shirt with _Yaoi Cesspool_ proudly emblazoned across it and a polysexual pride bandanna, was holding out a massive tray of Pride insignia, even those regarding… kink preferences (she was _still_ not over _Control Issues_ and the lack of trigger warning - to be perfectly honest, she needed a trigger warning on her _life_ ).

FFN was patiently waiting a few feet away, though she was playing around with the ring on her necklace. Bisexual and panromantic pins on… It was only then did she notice both were wearing Leather body cape flags… what the f**k did these two do behind closed doors?!

Her ear tips would be tinged pink for the rest of the week.

She had never really thought about her nonexistent love life - she didn't really feel too ready for anything just yet, but she ended up pinning lithromantic and demisexual flags to her SAE jacket. It just wasn't the right time for her to look for love, but there would be Purgatory to pay if everyone looked at her and thought she was _completely_ against her psychotic Boss and cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in the Riordanverse fandom, you know exactly what I'm talking about. As for why Hetalia shares issues with PJO… I'm looking at you, _Buon San Valentino_.  
> As far as I know, Hetalia is Bipolar I and you cannot convince me otherwise. Mania episodes consist of the fanatical shipping and the BS the veterans had to put up with that gave us a bad rep, depression occurs during historical discussions (especially those that concern… issues) and HetaOni (curse that game, it still gives us nightmares, I only watched the beginning and was already paranoid by the first hour of gameplay watching).  
> HP and PJO call each other those 'titles' to acknowledge that the other is 'part of their world', so to speak. I know the Lord/Heir thing isn't canon to the Potterverse, either, but it's popular enough of a theory to warrant its place in the fandom.  
> We also know exactly what accusations the Community has against JK Rowling. I would like to thank Tea and Tumblr for alerting me of that.  
>  _Let It Go_ is seen as a coming out anthem to some, though I prefer the ace!Elsa theory instead of les!Elsa. Also remember that PJO is technically owned by Disney, and that one scene in live _Beauty and the Beast_ …  
> Don't forget that Joey is still a Minecraft YouTuber… and we have many other LGBTQ ships among them too, e.g. in Team Crafted. Heck, none of the animals in Minecraft have a defined gender/sex and they can still reproduce with each other without consequence! As for MCSM… let's just say that there is plenty of shipping material, even when disregarding the fact that Jesse can be a guy or gal as the player chooses.  
> LoTR… look at the ships, okay? I also happen to be friends with someone who is in the fandom and adamantly ships LGBT couples, so I'm not completely ignorant.  
> Why is FFN is so patient, you say? Well, has anyone else noticed that AO3 updates your fic immediately and it is the case even if it doesn't show on the search immediately, while FFN actually takes (supposedly) up to half an hour for the newly uploaded page to even exist? I had to deal with this conundrum this afternoon and boy, I had a headache uploading my 'new' chapter of _A Provincial Life_ and making the link on Tumblr.
> 
> Song List (Credits):  
> Don't Wait - Joey Graceffa  
> Everyone Is Gay - A Great Big World  
> Radio-Friendly Pop Song - Matt Fishel
> 
> I doubt I'll be back for a while, considering I have exams first thing in the New Year, so send in any ideas you have, and enjoy your very festive season. 'Tis the season to be jolly, after all, and 'gay' did mean 'joyful', once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I still request feedback like the attention-starved worm I am.


End file.
